For the Love of Sirius
by DarkPhoenixLives
Summary: Sirius fluff with a character that I made up!Warning, the last chapter has uber spoilers and language, so chill!
1. Chapter 1

_**Woo! Now that the new book and movie are coming out, I'm in Harry Potter mode. I actually had this in my head for a while, so enjoy!!**_

Ever since Harry had come back from his hearing, Sirius had been grumpy and withdrawn. He was spending countless hours locked away in his room. Worried, Harry went upstairs to check on his godfather. He paused before knocking. A silvery light was shinning out from the door cracks. He knocked tentatively. The light was quickly extinguished and the door opened to reveal Sirius Black. His once handsome face was long and sad but he tried to put on a brave smile at the sight of Harry.

"Hey, Harry, what's up?"

"Er…It's Kreacher," Harry lied. "He's hiding stuff again and he won't listen to us."

Sirius scowled and stomped off toward the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. Once he was out of sight, Harry snuck into his godfather's room. Right on the nightstand was a large bowl shaped object draped in a clothe. Four years of living in the magical world taught Harry to be wary of unkown objects. He pulled the clothe off carefully to reveal a Pensieve. Wondering what memories his godfather was hiding, Harry dipped his wand into the silvery liquid. Harry was instantly catapulted into darkness until he finally came to a stop at Hogwarts next to the Marauders, his mother, and some other woman Harry did not know.

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix," Harry's dad was boasting.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "You couldn't stop me if you tried!"

The strange woman smiled lovingly at him. She was extraordinarily beautiful with long chestnut hair and dark skin. "I knew you would say that," she said.

Just as Wormtail was nervously asking questions about the Order, Harry felt a hand grab his upper arm. Wincing, he looked up into his godfather's grave face.

"Kreacher, huh?" Sirius asked skeptically, his face white.

"Y-yeah," Harry stammered. There was an awkward silence as neither man moved. Sirius was watching the girl with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh my god," Sirius breathed. "Stella…"

"Who is she?" Harry whispered. Sirius started as if coming out of a trance. He shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of its ears, tightened his grip on Harry's arm, and they left the Pensieve. Once they were back in Grimmauld Place, Harry turned to look at his godfather. "Sirius, can I ask you about what I saw in there?"

Sirius whipped around. "No!" he said sharply. "Harry, you can go anywhere you want to in this house, but stay away from this Pensieve, understood?"

Harry stared at him, determined. "Who was Stel-"

"No!" his godfather cut him off. "Never again. Go help Molly downstairs, alright?" Harry nodded and left the room. Sirius slammed the door after him and sank down onto his bed with his head in his hands where he could sob silently.

aH


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean A LOT!**_

Alone, in the darkness, Sirius started to think. Trapped in his own head, he dwelled on her. Stella. "No…" he murmured as the world around him became hazy and he fell into a flashback…

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Lily smiled sweetly as she leaned in to kiss James. Everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked arm in arm to the reception hall. Sirius grinned cockily at Stella, who was by his side. _

_"Ready to go, love?" he asked her. Her answering smile made his stomach do flip-flops._

_"Uh-uh, you're not getting away from me that easily," she laughed. She took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.__ After a while, Sirius untangled himself from Stella to go sit next to Lupin, who was sitting by himself and watching the dancers rather wistfully._

_"Hey, Moony, can ya keep a secret?" Sirius was bouncing in his chair with excitement. Lupin merely raised an eyebrow. "I have something to show you." Sirius reached into his pocket, glanced around to make sure Stella was dancing with James, and pulled out a tiny box. Lupin's eyes widened in understanding._

_"Is that-" he started but Sirius' smile and shining eyes were answer enough. "When? When are you going to propose?" Lupin asked shakily._

_Sirius suddenly looked nervous. "Tonight," he whispered. Lupin went to clap him on the back when Stella came over. Sirius quickly put the engagement ring back into his pocket before she could see it._

_"Come on, you guys, Lily's going to throw the bouquet!" She kissed Sirius' check and bounded away._

_"Doesn't look like we've got a choice," Sirius joked, so he and Lupin followed after her. Before he could reach her, she started screaming and shrieking in delight. "Oh god," Sirius moaned, "__She__ caught the damn thing."__ Something white came__ hurdling out of nowhere, coming straight for his face. Sirius reflexively caught whatever it was and looked down. The cocky grin slid back onto his face as he met Stella's eyes from across the room and held up the garter he had just caught._

Sirius jerked awake as the Weasley twins blew up a Dungbomb. He sighed in frustration, wiped his tearstained face, and went to his mother's room. Maybe Buckkbeak would make him feel less lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Keep reviewing!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Oh, yeah, and I'll try to make it clear, but in case I suck at writing, I'm skipping into the future and am now within the 7**__**th**__** book!**_

After Harry, Ron and Hermione explored the Blacks' bedrooms, the others went downstairs to eat something. Harry remained in Sirius' room, remembering the last time he had been in there. He wondered if the Pensieve was still there…what was it that made his godfather so upset? Tentatively, Harry reached the closet door and swung it open. Sure enough, there was the Pensieve. Holding on to Lily's letter to Sirius, Harry plunged in.

_"You double-crosser! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Sirius shouted._

_A rather fat Stella came running to the fray, slowed down by the crowd. "Sirius, no!" She ran to him and grabbed his arm._

_Sirius roughly pushed her aside. "Get out of the way!" he snarled. He reached for his wand and pointed it at Pettigrew._

_Stella gasped, but stood her ground. "Sirius, don't do this! Think about our baby!" Sirius' face softened and he reached out a hand to Stella._

_"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?" Pettigrew's voice echoed down the street. Sirius' face instantly became stony again._

_"Son of a bitch," he roared, raising his wand. _

_Stella, frightened, shifted her gaze to Pettigrew. What was his hand doing behind his back…? "No!" she screamed, and lunged for Pettigrew, trying to prevent a dual. There was a bang, a flash of light, and Pettigrew was gone. Sirius looked around wildly, looking for the one who was once a friend. _He must have run for it, _Sirius decided. All that mattered now was that his love and child were safe. He looked around for them. There was no body. Where Stella had stood was a char mark on the ground and an engagement ring._

_Sirius' grief consumed him. He fell to the ground, shaking. In a moment of pure insanity, he begins to laugh, knowing that the Ministry is on its way. He hoped that they would give him a merciful death so that he could be with his beloved and his unborn child._

Harry exited the Pensieve in shock. Sirius had never told him about the night he was arrested. For the first time since Sirius' death, Harry was at peace with the fact that his godfather had died, knowing that he was with his family, now.


End file.
